Immortal Perspective
by AileenRoseven
Summary: Two years of slumber… two years of change. Tadashi Hamada has a lot to catch up on… and a lot to learn. He's up to the test… he just has to be willing to look after everything he's ever known from a new life… and a new perspective. (Second book in the Immortal Series)
1. Prologue

"NO! TADASHI! COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK!"

"TADASHI!"

Tadashi's eyes snapped open at the sound of his brother's voice. He sat up, looking at his surroundings.

"Hiro?" he called out, seeing no sign of his brother.

_Where am I? Last I remember I was…_

_I was…_

A gasp escaped the young man's mouth as he sprung to his feet.

_The Professor! _

He scanned his surroundings again… seeing no sign of a fire… or anything for that matter. The large room he was in was empty as they could get… and it looked like nothing had happened at all...

_Did I pass out…? I swear I remember I was running in to get Professor Callaghan then… _

_then…_

_BOOOOM!_

"_TADASHI!"_

Tadashi felt pain go through him as he fell back.

"Ack!"

He curled up a little, holding his stomach, writhing a little before the pain finally stopped. He let out a semi-sigh of relief as it passed… but now fear was coming over as confusion took hold of his mind.

"W-What happened to me…? What's going on?"

"Made quite the exit didn't you Mr. Hamada?"

His head shot up as he saw a young woman standing before him who had long black hair and deep blue eyes. Her clothes weren't exactly anything he had seen before. They were various shades of a deep blue and had gold gear patterns on them.

Tadashi sat up, backing away a little.

"Who the heck are you? … and how do you know my name?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He had never seen this woman once in his life and she knew his last name.

The woman chuckled. "Calm down, I'm in no way here to hurt you. I am Naomi Miyamato, and as for how how I know your name… it's just a gift of mine."

Tadashi still kept his distance, getting in a bit of defensive stance.

"Okay… What do you want?"

"To help you."

"Help me with what?"

Naomi crossed her arms.

"It still hasn't hit you yet has it?"

"What hasn't hit me yet? I don't like vagueness, just be straight with me will ya?"

"Alright you asked for it… You're dead."

Tadashi's eyes went wide.

"... Y… You're joking… right?" He gave a nervous laugh. "I… I'm not…"

Naomi's serious look didn't falter, but he could see sympathy in them.

"You're not joking… I…"

"Look at yourself for a moment. Notice something different?"

Tadashi did as told and there was something different. He wasn't in his usual clothes. He was in a set of white clothes and had no shoes to speak of.

"I sure hope you weren't dressed like that when running into a fire."

"No…" Tadashi brought a hand to his head. "Oh… Oh gosh…"

Naomi offered a hand to him.

"I know it's a shock… every last spirit has a hard time accepting the fact that they're no longer alive… but that's why I'm here. I want to help you."

Tadashi took her hand, a skeptical look in his eyes as she helped him stand.

"Help me how? If there's any help I would want right now it would be being brought back from the dead which I doubt you can do."

"Oh that's way out of my league… but I can give a new lease on life… just in a different way."

"Different how?"

Naomi stood back a little. She held out her hand, a golden gear appearing in it.

"I'm what they call a Corpse Whisperer. I go around helping spirits who are in distress or are a little stuck as it were on Earth. The other job I have is making contracts with certain spirits to allow them to become what is known as a Remembered."

"A Remembered?"

"Yes… a guardian of sorts. Under the contract a spirit receives a new body that will allow them to interact with others but in a new way. They'll have powers, and they can see and protect the ones they love… but only three are allowed to know that they are here. Anything over and the contract ends immediately. This is only if more than three people by name know that someone is back. Other than that, if the contract is kept perfectly, it will end once the Remembered feels they have fulfilled their purpose and that's what I am offering to you."

"I-I see…"

"What's with that look?"

Tadashi gave her a wary look. "Well… Usually with contracts and the supernatural it usually ends pretty badly… Come on you haven't seen those shows or read those kinds of books?"

Naomi shook her head. "I know what you're talking but this is nothing like that… The reason this whole system exists is so that spirits don't have to suffer because they feel they left something undone or are not satisfied with how their life ended…" Naomi looked into his eyes… as if she were reading him. "You are a good example of that… something woke you up… a voice."

Tadashi lowered his gaze sighing. "... My little brother… He was screaming…. Calling me…"

"Yes… wanting you to not go in but you did… you left an impact on everyone that night… you have no idea what has happened while you've been asleep."

"What's happened? I mean… It's only been ten minutes-"

Naomi gave a look that said otherwise.

"... How… Long?" He asked giving her a pleading look.

"Tadashi… it's been two years since that fire broke out."

"WHAT!?"

"Look around you, if the fire had only happened say a day ago there would still be ashes left or damaged walls. This place looks good as new."

Tadashi gave her a look. "What'd I say about vagueness? Either way… Yeah you got a point…" He ran a hand through his hair groaning in frustration. "I am an IDIOT!"

Naomi walked up to him giving him a hard slap across the face.

"No going there, got it?"

He gave her a stunned look rubbing his cheek. He nodded quickly. _I think she hits harder than some of the punks Hiro used to run from-... Hiro…._

"Now that I've stated pretty much all of the circumstances as it stands… you have two choices… go to heaven now… or make a contract with me and become a Remembered."

Tadashi thought it over again, looking at the ground for a moment before looking to her.

"No draw backs... at all? That's rather generous."

Naomi crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"We do this for your benefit to be honest… and yes, no draw backs as long as you follow the contract."

"Promise?"

"I promise on my Corpse Whisperer's honor you'll be able to do more if you make this contract… You'll be able to protect him… and be there for him… You miss your brother… don't you?"

"... More than anything else in the world… I've been asleep for two years… I need to see him again… See if he's okay."

"Just know when you make this contract you need to get your powers reigned in before you can see him… and baby steps, you don't want to scare him."

"Right…"

"So… Do we have a deal?"

Naomi presented the glowing golden gear again. He stared at in deep thought before taking it into his hands.

"Yes."

"Then it is done… take hold of your new power and let your afterlife… begin."

Power surged through him, the white clothes he had on faded into the ones he remembered wearing the night he died, the gear in his hands becoming a baseball cap on his head. He stumbled back a little once everything was done.

"There… much better." Naomi smiled. "Don't lose that hat… or rather the gear. That's what is keeping you here on Earth. Lose it or break it you're going upstairs."

Tadashi nodded. "Noted." He took it off for a moment looking at it. "... Looks just like the one my brother got me…"

"Anchor Gears tend to take the form of objects you might've held dear to you in your life or something you wore a lot."

"Yeah makes sense… This thing never left my head if I could avoid it… And now it never will." He placed it back on, giving a determined look. "I'll do all I can to protect my family… Hiro… Aunt Cass… Those two mean everything to me…"

"I wish you luck in your tasks… be sure to get some of those powers reigned in before you do meet with them again… baby steps."

Tadashi nodded. "Will do… Thanks again."

"Anytime… now… go."

With one last nod, Tadashi headed out of the building, determination set in his eyes.

_Got a whole lot of learning ahead of me… But it'll be all worth it._

_I'm coming home Hiro._


	2. Newbie

_I wonder how much has changed… Two years… plenty of room for change._

Tadashi was now wandering the streets of San Fransokyo just taking everything in. It was nice to be out and about… it was just weird when people would go right through him and not even flinch.

_Ugh this is going to take some getting used to._

He pushed the feeling out of his mind though as he saw his destination in sight. The Lucky Cat Cafe.

_Home…_

He made his way over, phasing through the front door as he had a look around the place. It was lunch hour right now. Plenty of people inside chatting the day away over whatever Cass had served them.

_Wonder if those comic book girls still hang around. _Tadashi thought, remembering some of the regular customers he would see whenever he helped around with the cafe. Before he could even start looking, his thought train got interrupted by the sound of something falling over… and Aunt Cass' voice.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIROOO!"

"Y-Yes Aunt Cass!?"

Tadashi looked over to the ruckus, trying to hold back a laugh as he saw Mochi slumped over the counter with rocket boots on, and three cups of hot chocolate spilled all over it. Aunt Cass was steaming mad and was giving Hiro the look of DOOM.

"I've told you so many times, using Mochi as a way of carrying trays always ends in disaster!"

Hiro gave a sheepish look as he brought his arms behind his back . "Weeell…. He did lose that two pounds the vet has been bugging us about… Thought he'd be more aerodynamic."

Cass' look didn't falter before she let out a sigh.

"Let the poor cat have some peace for the rest of the day and clean up this mess… and you owe those girls over there three new cups of hot chocolate." Cass said, gesturing to the customers in question.

Hiro grinned sheepishly, giving a nod. "Yes ma'am…" He quickly got to work before replacing said cups going over to the girls. "Erm, sorry about that… Thought the world would finally be ready to accept rocket pets as a legit thing."

One of the girls giggled. "It's alright Hiro, just another crash course."

"Yeah, Tadashi was the same sometimes."

"Yep… And hey maybe one day when you get those to work right you could sell me some of those for my dog?" Another asked with a grin.

Hiro chuckled. "I'll think about it."

"Also… isn't that Tadashi's hat?"

Hiro grinned, tipping the hat up a little.

"Yep, just thought I'd wear it today."

Tadashi looked at his brother surprised, or rather surprised at himself that he didn't notice.

_I thought that got burnt up in the fire… and he still has it?_

"Well I think Tadashi would be proud to see you wear it… It looks good."

"Thanks… Well enjoy your lunch, sorry again about the drinks. Keep writing!" Hiro ran off grabbing Mochi. "I'll get Rocket Cat cleaned up."

"Thank you!" Aunt Cass called as Hiro went up the stairs. She sighed a little, shaking her head before looking up to the doorway, a small frown on her face.

Tadashi followed her gaze, feeling his heart break a little. Instead of the fun pictures that used hang over the doorway… was a picture of him and some candles put next to it.

"Wish you could see him Tadashi…" Aunt Cass chuckled. "He's grown up a lot… but he still misses you."

_Hiro… Cass…_

Tadashi decided to follow after Hiro, finding the boy in his room with Mochi, getting the rocket boots off him.

Hiro sighed petting the cat, giving a sheepish look. Mochi looked absolutely livid. "I know, I know we haven't seen eye to eye quite the same since I threw you up the stairs but science wasn't made without some sacrifices-"

"Merrrrroowww! HISS!"

"Okay, okay I'm goin' I'm goin'!" Hiro set the cat down on his bed before looking towards a familiar red case in the room. "Ow!"

Within seconds, Baymax inflated, waddling over to Hiro.

"Hey Baymax, before you ask, I'm fine but uh… There was a mishap and Mochi hates me again…" Hiro gave the cat a pointed look. "Not like Tadashi ever poured drinks over him by accident… Which he did…"

"I will take care of Mochi and calm him down." Baymax said as he picked up the feline. Mochi purred, cuddling close to the robot.

"Meeeew."

Hiro chuckled watching. "Thanks Baymax…" He glanced to the stairway and sighed. "I really don't wanna go back down there… But I probably should…"

"You did promise Aunt Cass that you would help today."

"Yeah…" Hiro sighed adjusting his hat. "I'll take care of that, just make sure the cat doesn't try to kill me later…. Again."

"Noted, good luck Hiro."

The boy gave a small wave before heading back downstairs humming a bit.

Mochi hissed at the boy as he went before cuddling up to Baymax purring.

Tadashi shook his head.

_Ah Hiro… Well since I'm here… _

Tadashi made his way over to his side of the room, rummaging through his things till he found what he was looking for.

_My old book bag… and it still has all my notebooks too! This'll come in handy for keeping track of things… I get the feeling there's a lot more than Naomi let on… But least I got the invisibility and intangibility figured out-_

"Meow?"

… _Eh?_

Tadashi looked down where he heard the noise to see Mochi standing in front of him.

The cat sniffed him before mewing rubbing up against him. "Mew! Mew!"

_He… can see me? But… I'm… Oh please tell me I'm invisible! I can't get caught! Not now-_

"Hello?" Came Baymax's voice from the entryway as he looked into the room.

Tadashi gulped, making sure he didn't speak.

_So much for having things figured out… _

Tadashi took a glance to the one mirror that was in the room, noting his reflection was not present.

_Okay either that or there's something else going on here._

Baymax scanned the room, confused as his scan came back irregular.

_I better bail._

"Sorry Mochi, can't stay." Tadashi whispered as he dashed right on through Baymax, heading downstairs.

Mochi mewed as he slumped on the floor. Baymax picked him up petting him. "There, there…"

"Mew…"

_Okay… note to self… avoid Baymax till you've revealed yourself to Hiro…_

"Hey Aunt Cass, I'm gonna go pick up some supplies were low on. That okay with ya?" Hiro asked he got a helmet on.

"Of course, just make sure not to go over our budget okay? … We don't need a ten pound vat of gummy bears." She said grimacing at the memory. _Of course it didn't go to waste but yeesh..._

"Still not letting that one go… Alright, but no promises on not getting some!" Hiro rushed out the door.

… _I better keep an eye on this one._

Tadashi followed after his brother, seeing him getting on his old moped.

_Well glad to know that's still being used. _

Tadashi was about to join his brother by getting on as well before he felt something grab his wrist.

"Well hello… Remembered." a voice hissed.

Tadashi looked behind him, his eyes widening in horror at what he saw. A lion like creature made of black ooze with pure white eyes looking at him… with what he could only describe as a hungry look.

"What's with that look?" it asked, laughing. "Never seen something like me, or are you as fresh as your scent says?"

Tadashi cringed wrenching his wrist away. "First off, that sounds disturbing and if I had seen something like you… I'd probably have remembered… Probably in my nightmares."

The creature laughed, looking past him to where Hiro was. The boy had already took off, heading down the streets to the market.

"I'll get to him later, you come first." The creature hunched down in a pouncing stance, extending it's claws.

Tadashi growled crouching in a fighting stance. "Stay, away from the kid." _I'd rather break this gear then let him get hurt…_

The creature had a grin cross its face.

"Oh ho ho, you care about him? Is that the reason you're here? I bet he's family of yours… Oh this will be fun…."

Tadashi didn't answer the creature and instead charged at it launching a kick at it's face. It cried out as it was hit before slashing at Tadashi's arm.

"AUGH!" He cried out before lunging again trying a punch this time. "Get back!"

"NEVER!" It dodged before tackling Tadashi to the ground, biting his shoulder hard.

Tadashi screamed trying to fight back. "GETOFF!"

It laughed as it tightened the bite it had. "Not with all this energy… all mine…"

"THINK AGAIN UNSETTLED!"

WHACK!

Right before his eyes, Tadashi saw a man in some sort of jumpsuit tackle the creature away, pinning it against a wall with a baton.

"Always ambush the fresh ones, boy are you guys neighborly." The man scoffed, pushing his baton harder on the creature.

_What the….?_

"Don't move, I need to examine those injuries."

Tadashi jumped as he saw that another man was beside him. He was dressed rather nicely, almost like that of a doctor, except he had some sort of race jacket on over his attire. What caught his attention though was that on the sleeves were gears with a number 51 in the center of them.

"W-What is that thing…? Who are you?" Tadashi asked trying to hold still, as he watched the other man fight the creature as it pushed back.

"I'm Hudson, but people generally call me Doc." The man answered as he examined Tadashi's wounds. "That thing over there is an Unsettled and it made quite the bite on your shoulder… this should only take a second." Doc brought his hand over the wound, a gold glow coming from his hands. Within seconds the marks faded away. "There."

Tadashi sighed in relief, sitting up carefully. "Thanks... " He rubbed his shoulder giving Doc a grateful look.

The creature hissed at the man in the jumpsuit. "He's mine… He and the boy!"

"Blah blah you Unsettleds all sound the same." The man rolled his eyes. "But the answer is also the same from us. HECK NO." The man sprang forward, nailing the creature again with his baton sending it flying into a wall.

"And as you all know, all Remembereds look out for each other, no matter the relation. So, it's a no go with trying to eat this one or anyone for that matter." He brought the baton to the creature's throat. "Now be a good little monster and go be with your monster friends. We'll deal with you later."

The creature snorted, eying Tadashi one last time before running off. The man shook his head.

"Typical… Eh Doc?"

"Yep, right down to your banter. You're gonna get bit if you keep tossing those insults." Doc sighed shaking his head.

"I can't help it. Need something to spice things up… but on the subject." he turned around, facing Tadashi. "Looks like we do have something to shake things up."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Okay… just to be brutally honest… I don't have any idea what the heck is going on right now. Care to explain?"

"Sure… just not here… but to give a simple answer till we do explain." The man sheathed his baton, crossing his arms. "Welcome to the force, newbie."


	3. A Promise

_Why wasn't I told any of this?_

"Kid?"

Tadashi shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Sorry… just… this is a lot to take in."

"We know…"

Tadashi sighed, looking at the two men in front of him. Not too long after the battle they had brought him to a house that had belonged to one of them when they were alive. Apparently it was a safe haven for Remembereds.

"Good thing we found you when we did." Nick said, crossing his arms. "You would've been Unsettled chow for sure."

"Nick." Doc gave a look.

"What? He's clearly a newbie and it's usually the newbies that almost get their energy sucked out of them."

"Not. Helping." Tadashi growled. "And that thing is after my brother too right?"

"Like we said… Unsettleds are drawn to any form of energy be it despair or joy. If there's a large amount and it's young… they will go for it."

Tadashi let out a frustrated sigh, taking off his cap to run a hand through his hair.

"Fan-freaking-tastic!"

"Ah lighten up newbie once we get you trained you'll be able to kick it's butt."

Tadashi felt someone swipe his hat as that was said. He looked behind him to see… a… dark blue… wolf. It grinned, holding Tadashi's hat in his mouth.

"A… wolf…." Tadashi trailed off.

"Heh, you didn't scream or freak out… that's a first."

"And… you are?"

The wolf gave a bow.

"Rod at your service."

"... Rod?"

"Got a problem?"

"No… just… who names their kid Rod?"

Nick and Doc broke down laughing.

"He doesn't like his full name." Nick said between laughs.

Rod growled. "And we shall never speak it capiche?"

Nick smirked. "Aw but Newbie doesn't know-"

WHACK!

"OW!"

"Don't be a smart mouth NICHOLAS."

Nick cringed. "Aw Doc c'mon that's not fair!"

"Ha!" Rod held his head high, looking at the hat in his mouth. "This is a nice hat, I'm tempted to keep it."

"H-Hey that's my Anchor Gear!" Tadashi tried taking it back.

Rod dodged taunting him a little. "You want it, come and get it!"

Tadashi growled, charging at him. "GIVE IT!"

Rod smirked and bolted off. "Hm, nah!"

"AH COME ON!"

Doc sighed watching the two go.

"I'd do something but last time I interfered with Rod chasing a newbie it didn't end well…"

"Yeah Sayaka had emotional trauma." Nick deadpanned.

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK!" Tadashi held out a hand as a gear came out grabbing his hat, bringing it back to him. He stumbled back a little. "W-What the…?"

Rod just gave a howl before grinning. "And the Rod School of Hard Knocks does it again! SUCK IT NICK!"

"Oh be quiet pooch." Nick muttered.

Tadashi looked at all of them confused.

"Got some power under your hands newbie." Doc said, going over to him. "I don't believe I've seen that before."

"What WAS that?"

"Your powers." They all deadpanned.

"And yours specifically." Doc added. "Each of us have special powers based on what kind of Remembered we are… Hrm… but I'm not sure what class that power would belong to I haven't seen that."

"Maybe I can be of assistance in figuring that out."

All turned around to see a young girl about 14 years of age behind them. She had long black hair and bright purple eyes and was dressed in a simple dress shirt and skirt. She had a gentle look in her eyes as she looked at Tadashi.

Tadashi's eyes were wide. _She looks like she could be close to Hiro's age… Gosh…_

"Ah Homura… Forgot you were stopping by to visit." Doc smiled a little. "We would appreciate any help, I'm sure the newbie here would too."

"Stop calling him that he has a name." Homura walked over to Tadashi, taking his hat into her hands, reverting it back into its Anchor Gear form. "Tadashi Hamada, right?"

Tadashi gave her a grateful look. "Yes that's my name…" He gave the others a look. "That apparently everyone forgets."

Rod and Nick scoffed.

Doc shook his head. "Just how it works around here."

Homura gave them all a look before focusing on Tadashi's gear again. It seemed like she was reading something as she gazed at it.

"Hm… Kyubey… Can you come here?"

A white cat like creature appeared on her shoulder. "But of course Homura~" It looked up at Tadashi and seemed to sneer even though it's face only had one expression. "Pretty soul~"

"G-Gah!?"

Homura glared at it. "Kyubey, manners."

"What? It was a compliment!"

Homura shook her head, showing it the gear.

"Your thoughts?" She leaned into Kyubey whispering. "He's a rare one I believe…"

Kyubey looked at the gear before nodding. "Oh yes…. He's one of them…"

Homura nodded looking to all of them.

"Well?" Doc asked.

"Stealth? Speed?"

Homura shook her head.

"No… Paladin."

They all gasped looking at Tadashi wide eyed. The young man in question shrunk back a bit looking fearful. "I-is that bad?"

"Oh far from it." Kyubey said in a happy tone. "You, Tadashi Hamada are one of the rarest class of Remembereds."

"E-EH!?" Tadashi shook his head. "No! I'm not… I'm just me! I can't even fight off an Unsettled!"

"That doesn't determine class though…" Doc looked at him. "... Your face… I've seen it before."

Nick snapped his fingers. "I know you! I saw your face in the papers…" A sympathetic look came into his eyes. "The one casualty of the SFIT fire."

"He gave up his life willing." Homura chimed in. "To try and save someone else."

"Ah… that's why he's a paladin." Kyubey stared at Tadashi. "It's rare that someone is willing to give up everything for the sake of someone else."

Tadashi was quiet for a moment lowering his head. He didn't like this kind of attention… Or pity. "I just…." He closed his eyes remembering it all. "Someone had to help! I-I… I left Hiro… My little brother…"

"Tadashi you'll get back to him soon-"

"HE'S SIXTEEN YEARS OLD AND THAT THING WANTS TO KILL HIM! He was fourteen before… Such a shrimp sometimes… I tried to help raise him… Take care of him… I PROMISED HIM I WOULD NEVER LEAVE!"

Homura held up a hand. "Tadashi, stop thinking about your death."

"It's not… That… SIMPLE!" He exclaimed before cringing feeling pain as he started to cough.

"Uh oh… Doc!"

Doc hurried over to Tadsahi, having him sit down. Homura knelt in front of his grabbing one of his arms, rolling back to the sleeve.

"Just what I thought."

His skin was burnt, red in some spots black in others. Tadashi looked in horror as he tried to pull back. "W-what… But I'm dead…"

Homura's eyes narrowed.

"Tadashi, I told you stop thinking about it for a reason… If you think about it too hard… your body starts to remember too."

Nick lowered his head. "You remember what killed you…"

Tadashi took a shaky breath trying to calm down. To think about anything else.

"_Dashi-Nii!" _

He could see Hiro in his mind's eye, the teen was back to being four years old and running up to him with that gap toothed smile of his, holding a toy robot in his arms.

"_Dashi-Nii! C'mon let's go play!"_

"_Okay, okay I'm comin' Otouto slow down!"_

He started to relax as he got lost in the memory the injuries fading as his breathing calmed.

"There…"

Homura looked to the other Remembereds.

"Let me handle this."

All of them nodded, leaving without saying a word.

Tadashi looked at her feeling exhaustion from it all. So much to sink in… And the shock from feeling his injuries all over again. "Sorry…"

"Don't be… You've had to take a lot in in a short amount of time… I would be scared too."

He nodded. "I just… No one told me this… I didn't even know what a Remembered was until a few weeks ago…"

"You've been through a lot… the fact you didn't wake up till now says it…"

Tadashi lowered his head. "Left a big impact from what Naomi said…"

Homura placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your death was not a pleasant one… that's why you were asleep for so long… what brought you to awaken… was someone you loved." Homura held up his gear. It shined a little, a figure made of energy that resembled Hiro came out of it.

"Nii-san!"

Tadashi smiled a bit bringing his hand near the figure. "My little brother… He means everything to me…"

"And you will return to him… I promise." Homura's gaze became gentle. "Don't give up now… You just have to learn a few things."

Tadashi nodded his own gaze changing to determination. "That thing wants to eat my brother…. I have to fight it…. I have to take it down…. I want to be ready."

"Then that's what Doc and the others will do for you. They'll train you to be ready to protect your brother." The figure of Hiro faded as Homura made the gear change back into a hat, handing it back to Tadashi. "You're not alone in this Tadashi."

Tadashi placed it back on his head. "Thanks…"

"Just trust them, don't let all the silly banter they do fool ya, they're some of the best Remembereds I know."

"Got it… Will do."

"Aww she does like us!" Rod smirked nudging Homura a little.

Homura jumped a little, seeing the Remembereds had returned.

"So much for being alone."

"What?" Nick got an offended look. "You don't want this handsome face here?"

"Gee I don't see one." Rod muttered.

Doc gave them both a warning look. "Sorry Homura… we… we're just curious… and we in all honesty want to help Tadashi."

Homura smiled a little. "It's just how you are… I think I'll stick around for a bit to help… though I'll leave it mostly in your hands. It's not a Magical Girl's job to train a Remembered."

Tadashi had a curious look. "Magical Girl?"

"All in good time kiddo." Nick patted his shoulder. "You'll learn…"

Homura nodded. "Rest tonight…" She gave a bow before walking out… Kyubey staring at Tadashi the whole time till she was gone.

Tadashi shuddered. "That white thing… Is staring into my SOUL!"

_Well… He's kind of right but let's not freak him out._

"We got a lot to teach you but Homura is right, you need to rest." Doc gave a wave of his hand. "Let me show you to one of the rooms."

Tadashi got up giving a nod. "Alright…." He paused yawning a little. "Man what a day.."

Doc chuckled. "We've all been there."

Doc lead him down the hall to a nice sized bed room.

"If you need anything don't be afraid to walk around. My son can see the dead naturally so no worries of your contract getting broken."

"Wow… Didn't think I'd run into someone who could see us that fast…." Tadashi was impressed to say the least as he looked around. "... Thanks. For everything."

"We look out for our own Tadashi… We've all been there. The moment we woke up." Doc gave an empathetic look. "Sure all our deaths are different… but we know what the shock is like."

He nodded as he sat down on the bed taking off his hat looking at the gear. "I didn't expect any of this to ever exist… Two years ago my only worries were Hiro, college, eventually getting my robot working in hospitals… Maybe going on to med school… But not this… Guess I'll have to shake things up."

"Medicine huh?" Doc grinned a little.

Tadashi smiled giving a nod. "Yup. I wanted to help people… And my brother was kind of the inspiration for the robot I wound up building. A personal healthcare companion that could treat patients without intimidating them or hurting them by accident. Non-threatening design and all."

"I'm impressed, I would've loved to have seen something like that walking around the hospital I worked at."

"So that explains the Doc nickname… You were the real deal! What speciality?!"

"General surgery… though I was mostly a jack of all trades according to my colleagues." Doc shook his head. "But that was me, Doctor Paul Hudson."

"That's amazing." Tadashi grinned. "Seriously… I was thinking of going into pediatrics but… Wow."

"Maybe I could show you some things on the side… for now, you need your rest. We got a lot of ground to start covering tomorrow."

"I'd like that.. For now your right… Sleep."

"Good night… may your dreams be blessed by the Law of Remembrance."

Doc left without another word.

Tadashi laid back closing his eyes. _All I wanna do is go home eventually… Maybe I'll get lucky…_

* * *

_He should be around here somewhere… _

Homura found herself wandering through an open field. It was beautiful and very dreamlike… no surprise to her though.

"Hello."

Homura looked down to see mini white poofy robot looking up at her. She knelt down to its level.

"Hello there."

"I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Is there anyway I can help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for someone… a young boy by the name of Hiro."

"I can assist."

Baymax lead her down a path to an area that had tons of robot parts lying around.

_Huh…. _

Homura made her way over, looking around as Baymax lead her along.

Sitting in the center of it all was a little boy of about four with wild black hair and brown eyes. He was tinkering with the parts putting them together before deciding it wasn't good enough as he broke them apart throwing some pieces. "No, no no! That won't work!"

Homura smiled a little, walking over to the boy, kneeling down to his level.

"Not what you wanted?"

He looked up and got a bit of a shy look. "Um… My brother says not to talk to strangers…"

"Tadashi, right?"

"Ahuh!" He perked up giving a nod. "He's my Nii-san!"

"Then you must be Hiro… your little robot friend helped me find you."

Baymax waddled over to Hiro, hugging him.

Hiro smiled hugging Baymax. "Baymax! Your back!"

"I was looking around for Tadashi like you asked, I was not able to find him. I am sorry Hiro."

His face fell as he looked down hugging the robot tighter. "It... " He choked a bit. "It's okay…"

Homura frowned, stroking the boy's hair a little.

"That's why I came here… I know where he is."

Hiro looked up tilting his head. "You do? Where is he? … He said he wouldn't leave…" He pouted. "Is he mad at me?"

Homura shook her head. "No, he just got lost. He wanted me to find you so I could bring you to him… He's a little stuck and… could use a hug… badly."

Hiro gave a little determined look as he stood up setting Baymax beside him. "I can do that! C'mon let's go!"

Homura nodded. "Right this way."

* * *

Tadashi was by himself, sitting on the edge of the Crimson Gate Bridge he knew all too well, looking at the city he called home.

_I know this is a dream… yet it so odd to realize that… guess another thing to have with being a Remembered…_

He sighed, his eyes zeroing in on where he wanted to be.

_Home… _

"Nii-san?"

_Huh?_

Tadashi looked behind him confused, his eyes widening at who he saw.

Hiro ran up to him a big grin on his face. "Dashi-nii!"

Tadashi took in everything. He wasn't the age he remembered seeing him last. He was four years old and in his arms was a smaller version of Baymax.

"Otouto…" Tadashi whispered.

Hiro nodded before he set Baymax down. "Stay put."

The little robot gave a salute. Hiro turned to Tadashi holding out his arms. "Hug?"

Tadashi smiled, bringing his brother into his arms.

"Yes…"

Hiro cheered a little hugging his older brother tightly. "Nii-san!"

Tadashi chuckled, feeling some tears sting his eyes.

_Gosh I've missed him… _

Hiro nuzzled him before frowning. "Tadashi…. Why are you crying?"

He hadn't realized it but some tears were rolling down his face. He quickly wiped them away, holding Hiro close.

"I… I just missed you… I didn't mean to leave you Otouto…"

Hiro whimpered a little curling up in Tadashi's arms. "I don't like it when you're sad… I don't like it when you're away either… I wuv you Nii-san.."

Tadashi sat down with his brother, rocking him a little.

"I love you too Otouto… so much…"

Hiro relaxed cuddling close. "Promise not to go again?"

"I promise… I'm coming home… just… give me time… I want to be able to protect you…"

Hiro tilted his head. "Protect me? From what? I'm not sick… Right Baymax?"

Baymax nodded. "Hiro is in perfect health."

"It's something else Hiro…"

"Oh…" Hiro whimpered clinging to his shirt a little. "Don't get hurt just cause of me… I don't want you goin' away like mama and daddy!"

"Shhh…." Tadashi stroked his hair. "I won't…" He started humming softly.

Hiro relaxed nuzzling his hand. "My song…"

Tadashi nuzzled back.

"Brother dear brother… I promise to always be by your side…" Tadashi picked up Baymax, putting him into Hiro's arms. "Through rain and through fire… Nii-san will be here… to chase away the nightmares and bring in the dreams…"

Hiro relaxed leaning against Tadashi's chest holding Baymax close. He curled up a little sighing happily. "Thanks Nii-san…" He closed his eyes letting out a small yawn. "You're the best…"

Tadashi smiled kissing his head.

"And when I am away I will always know… that when I return home… there you will be, waiting for me."

Hiro kissed his chin before settling down using Tadashi's shoulder as a pillow. "I wuv you.."

"Love you too…"

Hiro sighed happily. "My Nii-san…"

Tadashi smiled, resting against a pole, closing his eyes.

_I'll figure this out… for you Hiro. _

_I promise._


	4. Learning the Ropes

"So… Magical Girls are a thing?"

Doc nodded. "Yep… just bear in mind once you're on the other side of life, mainly the supernatural, you'll be seeing a lot of new things and Magical Girls are on the list."

"Yep." Nick stretched a little, looking to Tadashi. "Oh Sayaka and Kyoko are just gonna love you."

Tadashi blinked. "Who and who?"

"Nick's "daughters" who are also completely insane." Rod replied stretching out in the sunlight.

"I see…" Tadashi looked over to Doc. "Anything else I should know about these Magical Girls?"

"They can see us naturally so no contract breaks again… Guess I should go over that real quick. Corpse Whisperers, people who have the sight, Magical Girls, animals and artificial beings are exceptions to our contract since our invisibility doesn't work on their eyes."

Tadashi nodded. "Got it… Good to know."

"As for the Magical Girls, they are our allies in battle, heck if it weren't for them we wouldn't be a thing."

"And we're ever so grateful." Rod rolled on to his back. "All thanks to one wish."

"That's amazing…" Tadashi said looking up at the sky. "Man… There really is a whole new world…"

"Yep… And we get to enjoy it… And Rod I'd watch yourself if the girls show up rolling over like a good puppy will just get them yelling and squealing… Again…"

Rod gave an unamused look before nipping Nick on the shoulder. "I do what I like dang it."

"OW! Why you-!"

CRASH!

Tadashi watched, backing away a little as Doc lowered his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Here they go again…" he muttered, glancing at the little tussle going on between the two Remembereds.

Tadashi rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Come on ladies you're both beautiful."

They both stopped glaring at him. "HEY!"

Doc clapped his hands.

"Enough from both of you! Save it for the training."

"Fiiiiine."

Doc shook his head, looking to Tadashi.

"Alright, what powers do you have under your control?"

"Let's see… Flight… Sort of.. Walking through walls without actually walking INTO the wall… Invisibility and intangibility. But I've mostly been walking since flight hasn't been kind to me." Tadashi cringed. "Dirt snack… Bleck…"

"Nick'll work on that… so that just leaves Dream Diving and shape shifting for basics… then to figure out the secrets of your Anchor Gear." Doc eyed his hat. "We've trained and seen all the classes but Paladin Class Remembereds are a league of their own, we're not sure what to expect for your powers. Only thing we know so far is what we saw last night."

"And heaven only knows what that was." Rod commented. "I've seen something like that with Telepathic Class but… those were not portal gears."

"More like…" Tadashi paused thinking back. "Energy…"

"We'll see if we can get you to do it again, but first, let's get flying under control." Doc looked over to Nick. "That's your territory."

Nick grinned. "Sweet, I'll make this quick."

Tadashi gulped.

"Ah come on, I'm not gonna be hard on you." Nick crossed his arms. "So what's causing all the face plants?"

Tadashi sighed. "I can't seem to keep my balance. Just when I think I got it I lose it."

"Well then we got something that can help." Nick summoned his gear. "Watch this."

There was a flash and within a moment, in Nick's place was a blue orb with Nick's Anchor Gear on it.

"Whoa…"

"This is our Orb Form. It allows for easier flight though it will take some practice and don't rely on it too much." Nick shifted back to his human form. "If an Unsettled catches you in that form you're a sitting duck."

Tadashi cringed. "Noted."

Rod smirked and ran off returning with a tennis racket in his mouth. "We could simulate what that's like… A little game anyone-"

WONK!

"Rod, you are not helping." Doc growled. "Bad dog."

Rod's ears folded down as he whimpered.

Tadashi sighed. "Well… Best to just jump in right?"

"Yep." Nick floated into the air with ease. "Just take it slow."

Tadashi focused before his form shifted into an orb as he followed Nick, wobbly but still in the air.

"See? Easy. We have less weight to worry about as orbs."

"This is kind of cool actually." Tadashi floated around straightening out before doing a few loops laughing. "This is AWESOME!"

"Doing good, now to see if you can do it as a human." Nick held out a hand. "I'll get ya if you start falling."

Tadashi hesitated before shifting back to his human form taking hold of Nick's hand tightly as he tried to keep afloat. "W-Whoa…"

"Easy now, don't flail that'll just make it worse, relax." Nick squeezed his hand. "Something I do, don't focus on the ground, focus on the sky, think of it as the new ground. Like an invisible floor if you will."

Tadashi nodded, starting to relax a little. Nick pulled away letting him float on his own.

"Good… keep it up." Nick kept below him. "Now start flying."

_Don't look down, don't look down, DON'T LOOK DOWN! _ Tadashi thought as he did so, trying not to pay attention to the ground below him or how high up he was.

_Don't start getting acrophobic now… Come on kid. _Nick gave him a reassuring look. "You're doing great Tadashi."

Tadashi smiled sheepishly. "T-Thanks Nick."

Nick flew up beside him. "Alright, gotta break you in." He grabbed hold of Tadashi's hand, taking him high to the sky. "Time to kick it up a notch!"

Soon as they were high enough Nick let go and before Tadashi knew it he was being blown by a strong tail wind.

"WHOA! AAAAHHH!"

Nick flew around, letting himself get caught in the winds.

"WOO HOO! YEAAAH!"

_WHAT IS WITH THIS GUY?! THIS IS CRAZY! THIS-!_

Tadashi stopped short realizing he was still airborne and not heading straight for the ground. And he was starting to feel something like an adrenaline rush going through him.

"Come on Tadashi!" Nick called. "Let that need for speed kick in! Use the tail winds to your advantage!"

Tadashi took a deep breath before rushing forward, the wind whistling in his ears as he sped past Nick. "You're talking to the guy who outran a gang of insane bot fighters on a MOPED!"

"Well then is perfect!" Nick laughed diving down. "WOO!"

Tadashi chuckled before chasing after him. "This… Is amazing!" _When I get through this I am SO bringing Hiro up here with me. He'd LOVE flying._

Doc and Rod watched from the rooftop, grinning at the sight.

"Ah Nick… he really knows how to show 'em." Doc chuckled.

"It's his method." Rod smirked a bit. "It just works. I tick 'em off to kick in the powers a bit, he throws 'em to the wind."

"And I fine tune everything else." Doc narrowed his eyes. "Though it will be interesting to see what his own powers are…"

"We'll see what they are when they kick in."

Doc nodded as the two came back, both their blown back.

"That's some serious wind hair." Doc chuckled. "Hope you didn't lose your hat Tadashi."

The young man held it up in one hand. "Caught it before I could." He grinned before looking at his reflection in the window. "GAH!" He tried to smooth down his hair. "No, I am NOT submitting to the spikey haired empire!"

Nick snorted a little, trying to hold back a laugh. "The what now?"

"My little brother has hair that's always sticking up. I don't think he's ever used a comb willingly in his life." Tadashi replied sticking his hat on to squish down the rest. "He's always joked I'll join him in the spikey haired empire of his."

"... Tell me, does he generally wear a blue jacket hoodie?"

"Yep… and a red shirt."

Nick was silent for a moment before falling over laughing.

"OH GOSH! THAT MUST'VE BEEN HIM WITH THAT SQUISHY WHITE ROBOT!"

Tadashi raised an eyebrow crossing his arms. "I invented that robot. What did he do!?"

Nick wiped away a tear. "Well your brother was trying to report something and well… the robot had a low battery… and oh hahah! My gosh! It sounded drunk!"

Tadashi blinked. "Huh?! I didn't program that!" _Greeeeaaaat, last time I park him in front of a window when I know there's a party going on outside…_

"Well it was quite the show felt bad for the kid since he seemed in a panic. Said something about a guy in a mask using microbots to attack him and balloon man."

"E-Eh!?" Tadashi sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll have to get some answers out of him… But… Weird…" He blinked. "His microbots were in the building I died in… Huh...Guess some survived…"

"We need to get you caught up on the news and current events. A lot has happened since that fire."

"I'll gather up information right now." Doc said getting up. "Be back in a bit." he walked out, leaving it to just Tadashi, Rod and Nick.

"Hey newbie, know any combat?" Rod asked, smirking a little.

Tadashi smirked. "Martial artist. I'm pretty good too. Had to if I wanted to take care of my brother."

Rod grinned stepping back, getting in a pouncing position.

"Let's see it then."

Tadashi got in a ready stance.

_This feels a little unfair considering he's a wolf… But I'll improvise._

The two circled around the roof, keeping their eyes locked on each other. After a moment or so, Rod charged at him. Tadashi acted quickly, moving the side, hitting the wolf on the back with a down kick.

"Ack!" Rod growled, retaliating by spinning around tackling Tadashi to the ground, trying to pin him.

"Mgh! DOWN BOY!" Tadashi kneed Rod in the stomach before giving him an uppercut on the cheek, causing Rod to fall off. Tadashi got back up shakily, getting into a defensive stance.

Rod shook his head quickly before snarling baring his teeth. He ran at Tadashi before shifting forms elbowing him hard in the chest. "THAT'S IT YA BRAT!"

"ACK!" Tadashi was down, he had the wind knocked out of him and was in total shock seeing Rod as a human.

As a human he was wearing a dark blue suit, he had short black hair that had a bluish tint. He smirked placing his foot on Tadashi's chest. "And I win."

"No… fair…" Tadashi panted.

"News flash kid." Nick called. "Unsettleds will be like this too."

"Yep so if I were an Unsettled… I'd be pulling out the barbeque sauce cause you'd be DINNER." Rod flashed him a wild grin. "And did I mention I was a spy?"

_Ugh… Greeeeeeeat. Just peachy… _

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face." Tadashi muttered. "I'm still fresh, not exactly an accomplishment beating me."

"Those are fighting words." Nick said.

"Yup…" Rod pulled him up before slamming him back into the ground. "HERE WE GO PRETTY BOY!"

"ACK!" Tadashi cried out growling a little. "Get… OFF!" There was a amber glow in Tadashi's eyes before gears appeared around him, showing Rod off and into a wall.

"AUGH!" He grunted rubbing his shoulder but gave him a grin. "You call that an attack? Pheh, my six year old NEPHEW can do better!" He taunted. _C'mon get madder..._

Tadashi got up. He was a little shakey but he didn't care.

_Stop…. talking._

Nick watched in amazement as more gears appeared around the young man, the glow in his eyes still present.

_If I'm right… this is ESP we're seeing right here…_

Tadashi raised one of his hands, the gears being sent flying towards Rod as they grabbed him, throwing him into the air before slamming him into the ground.

He cried out before shifting forms getting up shaking but he wasn't backing down. This was what he intended, to get Tadashi to use his powers. "Still standing... " _Hm… What would be a HUGE trigger?_

…_.Yo mama comments? Nope…_

… _Oh… That'll be evil but…_

"You know what? You and your brother must be super weak if you can't even knock me out! I bet he gets beat up ALL the time!"

Nick could've sworn he heard something snap.

… _Rod… You've done it now._

Nick knew the look in Tadashi's eyes. He had made the look himself… and he had seen it multiple times in other Remembereds.

_Even Rod has… Never… mock the ones people love._

Tadashi growled, the gear on his hat letting off a glow.

"Take that back."

"Or what? You gonna go cry to Hiro? Oh yeah you're too weak to even show yourself to him!"

"SHUT UP!"

Tadashi charged at him, his hat coming of and forming into his gear. The Anchor Gear shined brightly as it moved on to Tadashi's chest, a glow surrounding the young man's body. Within seconds his clothes were replaced with a white and black armor with golden accents, the Anchor Gear taking a place on the center.

Tadashi had Rod pinned to a wall in seconds, gears at his side.

"Don't mock my brother… GOT IT?!"

Rod cringed. "Got it! I didn't mean anything by it Newbie!"

Tadashi snorted. "Yeah right."

Rod rolled his eyes. "Seriously. My method is to get a Remembered good and angry and since you love that kid, it's obvious what your buttons are… So I pushed 'em til you broke… Look down."

Tadashi hesitated before doing so, his eyes widening at what he saw. He backed away, lowering Rod to the ground, looking at himself.

Rod nodded to himself walking around him. "Yep, we got armor… Fancy too looks like that H-1 kid…"

"H who?"

"H-1 this kid who leads the local superhero team… Erm another thing we'll catch you up on. You got armor similar to his." Rod sat down giving a sincere look. "And seriously… Sorry about the insults but it did what it was supposed to… Invoke your armor in a safe environment."

"Better than tossing you into a battle with an Unsettled." Nick walked over. "And boy do you got some power under your hands. That was ESP I think I was seeing with those gears. Your eyes are amber and glowing instead of their usual brown."

Tadashi looked to him before looking at his reflection once more stunned at the golden glow his eyes held. "Whoa…"

"You see kid." Rod started. "Paladins are special because their powers have no set standard. Nick is a Speed Class so he's a quick thinker and is well… fast. Doc is a Healer Class, he's got advanced healing capabilities and is quick with his hands. Me, I'm Stealth Class, I can change into my spirit animal and have a better invisibility… You though… you really are a league of your own. Your power is based off your strongest attribute. You were a bright kid. Your mind was your greatest weapon.:

Tadashi felt a surge of pride holding his head a little higher. "You don't get into SFIT based on pretty looks…"

"Glad to hear it…" Rod gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure your brother is amazing. I know nothing about him… but I do know you want to protect him. Was just being sure of that… and I understand ya. My nephew means the whole world to me. I'd be hopping mad too if someone dared mock him."

Tadashi smiled a bit. "Thanks… And all is forgiven… I just don't like it when people talk badly of Hiro. I was the same when I was alive. He got pushed around for being smarter than the other kids, I usually came charging in fists swinging."

"You're a good brother. Nick could relate." Rod looked over to the man.

"Oh yeah, no one made fun of my sister and got away with it. Older brothers gotta look out for their younger siblings."

Tadashi smirked a bit. "Darn right. It drove Hiro crazy sometimes but… He's my little brother, I did what I had to."

"You're going to make a fine Remembered then Tadashi."

"Thanks guys… That means a lot." He smiled. "I'm gonna do my best… For him."

His armor faded off, turning back into his hat.

"Oh yeah if you get light headed that's normal. Using our armor takes a ton of energy." Rod said getting a concerned look seeing Tadashi wasn't looking so great. "Like right now…"

Tadashi put a hand to his head holding up a finger. "Low….Battery."

THUD!

Rod shook his head.

"Looks like his robot got it from someone." Rod hauled the young man onto his shoulders. "Nap time for this one."

Nick shook his head. "Doc's gonna have a lecture ready for us about exhausting him… Great…"

"If need be we'll use Sayaka and Kyoko as shields."

"Leave my daughters out of this!"

"Alright alright!"

Nick nodded. "Good."

_Though boy… He really pushed it today._

Rod looked at Tadashi.

"He's a determined one… he'll be home before he knows it."


	5. Empathy

"Tadashi?"

He stirred a little, opening his eyes slowly… seeing Kyubey sitting on his chest and staring at him.

"He's awake."

"GACK!"

Tadashi sat up, flinging Kyubey across the room with a gear by mistake.

"Oh that smarts…" Kyubey said slumping to the floor.

"Told you not to sit on his chest." Homura shook her head.

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck giving an apologetic look. "Sorry… I don't handle surprises too well…"

"It's alright… Kyubey's blank stare can scare anyone."

"Got it…"

"I resemble that remark…" said creature grumbled.

"Aww… grumpy Kyubey." Homura picked him up petting him.

Kyubey relaxed nuzzling her. "You're my favorite for this reason…" He let out a little purr curling up.

Tadashi couldn't help but smile. "Alright… That's sort of cute… But new rule: No staring at me while I sleep! Or there's gonna be someone being called Edward Cullen. Capiche?"

"Let's not go there." Homura looked down to Kyubey. "Besides this one is defective unlike the rest of his kind."

"Defective? Sounds like a broken toy instead of well… That."

Homura sighed. "Kyubey is what they call an Incubator… they're the ones that make the contracts that allow Magical Girls to come into existence. They don't understand human emotions… and the reason they do what they do is to help save the universe…" She looked down at Kyubey in her arms. "This one is unable to make contracts and actually understands emotions."

"So I stick by Homura… Make sure she's okay and stays outta trouble…" Kyubey nuzzled her.

Homura nuzzled him. "He was a gift to me… I know he truly means no harm and just wants me happy… It didn't stop me from making a contract with another Incubator but I had my reasons…" Her eyes narrowed, a haunted look coming in. "I didn't want anyone to be forgotten… especially her…"

It clicked as Tadashi looked at her with understanding. "You lost someone you cared about…"

Homura lowered her head.

"Madoka… my one… and only friend…" Homura closed her eyes. "Her family… they took me in when I was young… Madoka was my adopted sister… she looked after me and I looked after her… It was a dark time too… Magical Girls today fight things called Wraiths that sometimes ally themselves with the Unsettled… but back then they fought creatures called Witches."

Tadashi's eyes widened before his gaze softened. "Oh goodness... "

"Madoka… and I… we watched as one by one as our friends fought against these Witches… and then found out the truth… That Magical Girls eventually became these monsters once they fell into despair… we saw one change right before our very eyes… It was horrible… I was scared… But Madoka… she didn't hesitate… after all she had seen, she knew what she had to do." Homura had tears streaking her face. "There was one Witch that was set on destroying our home… a Witch by the name of Walpurgisnacht. The friends we had left tried to defeat it but were all killed… That's when Madoka stepped forward…. She… She went up to the very creature that was responsible for why our friends had died… why they had become monsters… and made one of the biggest wishes… To have the ability to destroy all Witches… Past… present and future… but in doing that… she… she…" Homura hugged Kyubey close, breaking into a sob.

Tadashi got up carefully, bringing her into his arms. "Shh… You don't have to keep going… I understand… She's no longer here.. I'm so sorry for what you had to go through…"

Homura relaxed into him a little sniffling.

"She did the right thing… she gave hope back to all Magical Girls… she's what they call the Law of Cycles… she's a goddess…"

"A very powerful one too." Kyubey added. "The unfortunate part is that she can't be on Earth all the time… so she gave me to Homura to look after her."

Tadashi nodded. "I see… Then it makes sense now of something... " He looked down at Homura for a moment. "Rod and the others explained that a Magical Girl had created the Remembered… You didn't want anyone to be forgotten… You're the Law of Remembrance aren't you?"

Homura nodded. "Yes… The Unsettled were a problem for Magical Girls when it came to their soul gems… Unsettleds had a habit of breaking soul gems before Madoka could get to them. The reason they existed was because they were spirits who had no way of keeping their humanity together… That's when I made my wish… I wished for the spirits to be able to keep their humanity and protect the ones they loved through the power of remembrance… so hope could never be lost again… so Madoka wouldn't lose her purpose or be forgotten."

Tadashi smiled gently. "You were so brave… You're amazing… Thank you.."

"Tadashi… promise me you'll never give up on your brother… that you'll get back to him… You're very lucky… You can be there for him for all time… Do all you can to get back to him"

His smile turned to his usual one. "I promised I'd never give up on him the day he was born. I'm not breaking that one… So you have nothing to worry about."

"Good…"

Kyubey nuzzled her.

"He'll be just fine Homura… give him some fine tuning and that Unsettled won't stand a chance."

Tadashi chuckled. "Starting to feel a bit like a robot waiting to get it's upgrades."

Homura chuckled a little. "Seems so… You'll be ready soon enough Tadashi."

"I'll do my best."

"I know you will."

"Shall we go talk with Doc?" Kyubey asked. "If I remember correctly he was going to get Tadashi caught up with the times."

"Doc did say to bring Tadashi over to his office once he was awake. Said he got all the articles Tadashi would need to read to get caught up."

"Well let's go then." Tadashi replied before he headed out. "I'm curious about all this H-1 business Rod was going on about."

He passed a young man in the hall both looking to each other for a moment.

"... Dad's waiting for ya." He said before heading to the kitchen. "ROD YOU BETTER HAVE NOT EATEN ALL MY LEFTOVERS AGAIN!"

Tadashi blinked. "Must've been his son…" He headed for the office shaking his head. _Alright officially weirdest first meeting yet._

He entered the office, seeing Doc looking over some papers. He looked up, smiling at him.

"There you are." Doc slid a file across his desk to Tadashi. "All you need to know right there."

Tadashi picked it up, giving a nod. "Thanks… by the way…. I just passed by someone… was that…?"

"My son? Yes. Owen…. I heard him yelling at Rod from in here."

"He didn't react much… How long has he been able to see us?"

"Since he was a about 17… Kid got in a really bad accident, that's how he got the sight."

Tadashi's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh.. I'm-I'm sorry…"

"Don't be… he was being an idiot…"

CRASH!

"ROOOOD!"

"WASN'T ME!"

Doc shook his head. "And here we go again.."

"This is gonna be interesting…" Tadashi peered out seeing Owen chase after Rod.

"I'M GONNA SHOW YA WHY GETTING ZAPPED BY LIGHTNING IS A BAD THING!"

"... He has a codename?"

Doc brought a hand to his face.

"Racecar driver…"

"... So… He was speeding when he…?"

"Yep."

"...That explains it… Well… It's not that weird…"

"Yeah… I'm just grateful he was okay with me training new Remembereds and using this place as a temporary residence for them till they're able to stand on their own." Doc leaned back in his chair. "Plenty of rooms and space so… haunted mansion this place is."

Tadashi chuckled. "Nice… And I bet he's just glad he's got you back…"

"Yes… and I was happy to be reunited with him again… I wanted to see him grow up more… Wasn't ready to leave him just yet…"

"I understand…. And you've helped a lot of people too by doing this… Me included." He held up the file. "I'll be doing some serious reading."

"Good, get caught up before you go charging back into the world." Doc smiled. "And Tadashi… if… you ever take an interest in medicine again, I could show you some things."

"You free later this evening?"

"I should be."

"Consider me your intern." He grinned.

Doc chuckled. "Very well."

CRASH!

Doc sighed. "Excuse me…"

He hurried out.

"ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP CHILDREN!"

"But Daaaaad! He scratched my CAR!"

"JUST PAINT OVER IT!"

Tadashi shook his head.

_Why am I thinking of Gogo all of a sudden?_

"IT'S ON MY LUCKY STICKER!"

"Ugh.. ROD! C'MERE!"

"FLEE!"

"_Freeeeed~ I got a present for you!"_

"_I DON'T WANT YOUR PRESENTS! THEY ALWAYS HURT!"_

Tadashi chuckled.

_Ah I see it now…_

He smiled to himself, going to his room.

_Feel right at home._


	6. Call for Change

_I can't believe it…. I can't believe it…_

Tadashi lowered the file he had with wide eyes as it sunk in. He knew those faces, heck he INVENTED the large robot that was seen with them. He would recognize his own creation's face anywhere.

"That… Little… Just… Why!?"

_My little brother and my friends and my ROBOT are part of Big Hero 6…_

"Change called."

Tadashi looked up seeing Homura walk in.

"Sorry… I don't mean to intrude."

"You're fine." He replied looking back down at the newspaper article. "I knew Fred was obsessed with superheroes but…. I didn't think Hiro would do something like this…"

Homura sat down beside him.

"He did it because of you."

Tadashi's eyes widened. "W-What?" _Guilt?_

"That fire that night… was no accident. It was done on purpose so the man who wanted your brother's invention could cover his tracks."

He gasped dropping the file. "No… No…" He shook his head. "No… I…" He closed his eyes holding his head a little. "... I was murdered?"

Homura placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Easy now… don't think about the pain."

"Hard… To do…" _Murder… Why? Who-... _ Tadashi growled a bit. "Krei…"

"I can not confirm that since I don't know everything. I only know what other Remembereds saw and Magical Girls… Your brother went after the man, seeing them as responsible for your death. They caught him thankfully before he could do any real harm."

"I see…" Tadashi sighed shakily. "Sorry… This is just another shock after another…"

"I'm so sorry Tadashi…" Homura squeezed his shoulder. "No one deserves this…"

He looked at her before looking at the ground. "Just… Why steal from a kid? Hiro was a fourteen year old kid… And… I just wish I knew why they didn't… Just do something else… If they had to have his bots… Why take his brother too?"

Homura could see the burns showing again, though they didn't seem to be bothering him pain wise.

"Tadashi…"

"I lost it all… They took it all from me… My present… My future…. The two years I could've spent seeing Hiro grow… They took his innocence too…"

Homura was quiet, feeling nothing but sympathy for him.

"_Madoka! Please stay! Please don't go!"_

She brought her arms around him, hugging him gently, minding the burns.

"A lot was lost that night… a boy's innocence… and the life of his brother… but from it… came a group of heroes willing to stand for what was right… and an immortal who was willing to stay due to the love in his heart for his brother."

Tadashi calmed a little, hugging her back as the burns started to fade once more. "I just… Wish I could've woken up sooner…"

"You needed time to recover from all the trauma… but believe me… be thankful that you did wake up now."

He was quiet as he thought over this, giving a nod before speaking. "Yeah…. You got a point…"

Homura summoned his gear into her hand. "Everything happens for a reason… Tadashi, you can be so much more, you just need to find it. After all… your friends did too."

His gear glowed as figures that resembled his friends and Hiro came out of it, looking to him.

"Six people…" Tadashi murmured. "... Six people who changed because of my death…"

"Every Anchor Gear has a symbol that stands for something that the person did in life… or in this case… caused to happen. Your death is what made Big Hero 6 come to be."

Tadashi took his gear into his own hand. "... He found a new angle…" He smiled a bit.

Homura smiled. "And if he can… So can you."

There was a gold flash in his eyes as he gave a determined look. "Right… Back to hitting the Remembered books."

Homura nodded, getting up offering him a hand.

"Then lets get to work."

* * *

"Cold tonight… just right." Rod said as he sniffed the air. "There's gotta be quite a few Unsettleds in the city tonight, I just know it."

"Yeah, but our main focus is trying to find that one Tadashi saw so we can track it." Doc looked to the young man. "Better to try and nix it now before going back to your brother, right?"

He nodded. "Right… It took the shape of a lion."

"We'll look for that then, this'll be good in training your 6th sense ability." Doc brought out his gear, his outfit changing to a battle garb as a sword formed in his hands. "Alright boys, time to go hunting."

The others nodded before doing the same their clothes shifting to their armor or in Rod's case shifting back to human as his armor formed.

"Let's do this."

Doc lead the way into the city, going into the darker more shaider parts. Parts Tadashi knew Hiro would never dare traverse for any bot fight.

Doc closed his eyes. "Hm… feel that? Little colder than it should be."

"Yeah… What's causing it? It's summer…" Tadashi murmured looking around.

Nick growled a bit. "Tall dark and uglies."

Rod readied his weapon.

"We're not alone boys… and it's not just one either."

Before their eyes a whole pack of Unsettleds came in, their white eyes locked on them. In the center of all the beasts was a lion shaped Unsettled that sneered as its eyes landed on Tadashi.

"We meet again, Remembered." it hissed.

Tadashi growled narrowing his eyes. "Oh look it's the punk."

"You're sounding like Nick. I feel sorry for that Unsettled." Rod muttered.

The Unsettled laughed.

"Worried about your poor little brother?" It sneered. "Yes I'm aware of what you're trying to do… I was able to put the pieces together… that boy's sorrow… his mourning over your loss… It's just too tempting to leave alone."

Tadashi summoned his gears at the ready. "So if you pieced it together then you also know…" He lunged forward attacking. "THAT I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!"

The Unsetteled charged at him, only to be thrown back by the gears. "ACK! GET HIM!"

The other Unsettleds came forward.

"Oh no he ain't doing this alone!" Nick jumped in taking on one of the Unsettleds, hitting them hard with his baton. "TRY THIS!"

It snarled lunging at him.

Rod aimed his weapon firing. "Oh I love a good shootout!"

Doc was the last to come in, taking on three of them, hitting them hard with his blade.

"Let's make this quick!"

Tadashi got into a struggle with Unsettled. It had broken free of the gears and the two were taking turns pinning each other. The Unsettled finally got on top, getting in his face.

"Your brother will be mine… I'll keep coming back till he is… he's almost at his peak… I'm not gonna let something like that slip through my claws."

Tadashi snarled. "And I won't let you hurt him… I'd rather have my gear shattered than ever let that happen!" He headbutted it HARD sending it reeling.

The Unsettled snarled growling at him. "Just you wait… He'll be mine…"

Tadashi got up, taking a battle stance.

"It ends here!"

He summoned gears, throwing them all the Unsettled. It jumped away and on to the roof top.

"Actually it doesn't Tadashi Hamada." It grinned. "We can battle again, but right now… I feel like hide and seek." It laughed. "Good luck, Remembered." It disappeared from sight within seconds, the rest of its pack following.

Tadashi watched them go before letting out an enraged yell. "NO!"

Rod growled. "That's how it's gonna be huh?"

"It wants the boy… it knows that picking a fight won't do any good." Doc said, lowering his blade. "When an Unsettled wants to play hide and seek they mean business."

"Then I have no other choice… I have to find Hiro and keep him safe… I can't waste anymore time…" Tadashi's armor faded to his casual clothes as he clenched his fists. "That thing will kill him if it gets a chance…"

Nick and Rod looked to Doc.

"What's says you?"

Doc sighed. "... It is best he returns now. That Unsettled is set on his brother. Keeping it away means him being there."

"I'm sorry… I wish I could've spent more time training but… He's my little brother… You guys know how it is with your loved ones…" Tadashi sighed. "I just need to make sure he doesn't get hurt…"

The three approached him, all giving him a squeeze on the shoulder.

"You're a faster learner Tadashi, I have confidence you'll fare well on your own." Doc said.

"He's right." Nick nodded. "Just don't get your gear cracked."

"And if you need help… don't be afraid to ask us. We'll be around."

Tadashi smiled. "Thanks guys… I'll see you when this is all over." He took to the air flying off in the direction of the cafe going as fast as he could.

He wasn't going to let it beat him there.


	7. Crash Course

The next few nights were restless for Tadashi. He kept out of sight in the cafe but he kept close, mainly staying outside perched on the roof of the Lucky Cat or in one of the trees near Hiro's workstation. He didn't want to risk Baymax exposing him but he knew he had to be somewhere close… It was the only way to keep the Unsettled away.

_But it's definitely taking it's toll…_

Tadashi's head bobbed a little as he tried to stay awake, one of his note books in hand, trying to use writing as a way to ward off sleep. He was on the Lucky Cat roof right now, keeping watch.

_Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt… No… stay awake._

"Ready to go?"

_Hm?_

Tadashi looked down, seeing Cass walking out to a car with Hiro asleep in her arms and Baymax's luggage following after her. He took note that in the car he could see his friends all dressed formally and all in black.

_What's going on-_

Tadashi stopped himself as it hit him.

_Is… Is that today…?_

Tadashi followed after the car as it drove off. Soon enough, he found himself and the others at a graveyard. He followed close behind the group, his look saddening as they stood before a grave that had his picture on it.

Tadashi came up quietly as they all gathered around. Hiro was holding back tears as Baymax hugged him from behind.

"It is okay to cry Hiro…" Baymax said.

He lowered his head as some tears escaped. "It just… It still hurts…"

Tadashi felt his heart breaking.

_Oh Hiro…_

The whole group gathered around the boy, comforting them as best as they could. Tadashi wish he could've joined in but he knew he couldn't. Not like this. Not too long after they gathered themselves together and headed out, Hiro and Baymax staying behind for a little longer.

"What is on your mind, Hiro?" Baymax asked.

Hiro sighed, looking at Tadashi's picture.

"Just… Wish he was here… Still trying to get me out of trouble, or messing with me when I tried to work on Megabot or… Something. I'd even take him yelling at me over bot fighting again over…. This. Sometimes I wish I could turn back the clock and force him to stay outside… Just a few more seconds... "

_I… I am here… Hiro…_

Tadashi was about to reach a hand towards him only to have Baymax beat him to it.

"I wish I could do more than I can to help you heal… But Tadashi did not give me abilities as such… all I can do is what is going on in the present."

"I think if bro made you a time machine he would've given you some dorky name like Doctor Bot or something…" Hiro looked up sighing shakily. "I'll be alright big guy… Just… It hurts on this day… I just miss him… He was a good brother. Sometimes annoying but he was just trying to look out for me…"

Tadashi lowered his head.

_I need to tell him… Soon… Just… that stupid Unsettled…_

Tadashi watched in silence, smiling a little as Hiro and Baymax bantered a little. Baymax was ruffling the boy's hair, trying to cheer him up.

"Heeey…!" Hiro grinned a bit trying to smooth his hair down. "Sneaky…"

"Hairy baby."

"Marshmallow." Hiro smirked a bit before getting up, looking to the grave one last time. "You seeing this bro? He's got a sense of humor AND sarcasm now… Yep I've been a bad influence…"

Tadashi couldn't help but laugh a little.

_It would seem so Hiro._

The two started to walk off, Tadashi moving out of the way so he wasn't in Baymax's view… only to fail when Baymax looked back, catching Tadashi in his line of sight. He knew for sure that robot was looking at him.

_RUN!_

Tadashi booked it, flying away into another part of the graveyard, not caring what Baymax was possibly telling Hiro.

_Not yet… just… not till it's safe._

"Oh poor pitiful Remembered."

Tadashi froze, feeling the air was colder than usual… a growl escaping his throat as he locked eyes with the Unsettled he had been lying in wait for.

"Miss me?" it taunted. "This is a nice place you know. So much sadness that floats around here… and your brother… Oh if it weren't for the fact that he had his friends around I would've killed him where he stood but can't go drawing attention to myself. Sure your friends were also grieving, but they're not the grand prize." It sneered, making its way out. "Let's play tag, Remembered."

It broke off into a sprint, Tadashi chasing right after it, summoning his armor.

"You're not gonna get away this time!"

"That's what they all say!" The Unsettled laughed as it made its way into town.

Tadashi tried landing hits on it with gears but to no avail. It dodged with ease, laughing at him every time.

"Tsk tsk, you should've spent more time with your friends."

_Stop… TALKING!_

They were in the streets now, passing through people as they continued the chase. The Unsettled got a grin on its face as its eyes landed on a truck that was transporting something.

"Let's shake things up a little." It drew out its claws, ramming into the truck before slashing the tires, causing it to spin out… right into a building.

BOOM!

Within seconds a fire was started. Tadashi's eyes widened in horror at the sight, frozen where he was. He looked to the Unsettled, a look of triumph in its eyes.

"Oh dear… look what happened. I guess we'll have to play later Remembered, you have a mess to clean up." It gave a wave, running off. "Ta ta!"

Tadashi growled, looking back to the building.

_Just peachy… Ugh… I should've been more careful._

"Tadashi."

Tadashi jumped a little, looking behind him to see Homura walking up.

"H-Homura?"

"Pull back, this is not something we can take care of."

"But-"

"Pull. Back."

Tadashi was hesitant before following the girl to what would be sidelines as people started looking at the building, calling for help. It wasn't long before firefighters showed trying to put the fire out… and then came another form of help.

"It's Big Hero 6!" someone called out.

Tadashi watched in amazement as his brother and his friends got straight to work with helping the firefighters, pulling people out of the building and trying to control the fire. Tadashi got nervous as he saw Baymax and Hiro go right into the building.

"Homura… I need to be in there." Tadashi said, worry in his eyes as he looked to her.

She nodded. "Go… your instincts are telling you so."

Tadashi nodded before heading in after his brother. He felt like he was having a serious sense of deja vu as he walked amongst the flames. He winced a little feeling the heat… feeling like he was back in the showcase building instead of the one he was in currently.

"I won't be satisfied with my care unless you do as I say. Go!"

Tadashi's head snapped towards the source, his eyes widening in horror as he saw Baymax hurrying out with three children in his arms, leaving Hiro behind who was trying to follow after only to be cut off from falling debris.

_HIRO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

"Guys! I'm in one of the deeper levels! I could some help!" Hiro shouted into his radio. "I let Baymax go so he could get some kids out."

Hiro nodded as he heard someone radio back to him before lowering himself to the ground to get away from the smoke. He was doing his best to keep calm but there was still some fear in his eyes. It only got worse when a loud crack was heard.

Tadashi looked up, seeing beams and other large debris coming down right on his brother.

_HIRO!_

"GET DOWN!"

Tadashi lunged forward, pushing Hiro away from the debris, shielding his brother with his body as other debris came kept invisible, but he made sure he was tangible. Hiro was trembling with fear as he saw the debris come down.

"You're okay… It's okay… Just keep still…" Tadashi said softly, trying to calm him.

Hiro was still trembling as he looked around, trying to see what was protecting him.

"W-Who's there?" he asked.

Tadashi lowered his head, keeping quiet.

_Should I…?_

"There he is!"

_Guess not._

Tadashi hurried off of Hiro as the rest of the team came in. They had a quick exchanged before hurrying out. As they headed out, Hiro looked back to where he was, his eyes widening a bit.

_Could…. he see me…?_

Tadashi shook his head.

_I'll worry about it later… I need to get out of here and be sure that Unsettled isn't close by._

Tadashi made his way up to the top of the building to have a better view. He watched in silence, being sure everything was alright. He found himself cringing as Baymax looked his way, the others following his gaze. He relaxed when they all turned away except for Baymax. He couldn't make out what they were saying but as far as he could tell they dropped whatever Baymax had been talking about and headed out.

"A lot more work than you expected huh?"

Tadashi looked to see Homura behind him, worry in her eyes.

"Yeah… I'm starting to question if I'll be able to do this… the thing got away again."

"Be patient… and right now your main focus is being sure your brother is safe."

Tadashi nodded… extending a hand to her.

"Could you tag along for a bit? I… I just don't want to be alone."

Homura nodded, taking his hand.

"Of course, just don't rely on me."

"Understood… come on." Tadashi smiled. "We got a nerd lab to visit."


	8. Slipping Through the Cracks

Homura and Tadashi remained outside near Hiro's work station. They had followed the team in and well… were aware that they were on to him.

"What if they all figure it out?" Tadashi thought, pacing a little. "If they do.. I… my contract ends… and what happens then?"

"You go straight to heaven. The gears Remembereds carry are called Anchor Gears for a reason. They keep you grounded, you'd be floating upward without them." Homura got in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Stop thinking about the worst… as long as they don't know for real, you'll be fine. Guessing doesn't count unless you prove them right."

Tadashi nodded, sighing. "Sorry I just feel like I'm screwing up all over the place… I want to help and so far all I've done is made things worse. That fire happened because I decided to go in pursuit of the thing."

"You didn't mean for it to happen Tadashi, that was all the Unsettled's doing… and last I recall, you did help. You protected Hiro from getting hurt, that is something."

Tadashi smiled a little, looking up to the window that lead into Hiro's work station. He floated up, looking in, Homura climbing up into a tree to look with him. Hiro was fast asleep at his desk with a blanket around him, Baymax no too far off keeping an eye on him.

"He's gotten so big…" Tadashi whispered. "I know I've been around him for a good few days now but I still can't get over it… just… yesterday he was 14… now look at him…"

"He's grown into a fine young man." Homura smiled. "Gets it from you I bet."

Tadashi got a sheepish look, blushing a little. "Heh… like big brother like little brother as Cass would put it…" He looked to his brother longingly. "Homura… I… I want to see him again… I don't care how just some way without scaring him…"

"I can provide a way." Homura looked to Baymax. "I can keep the robot busy… did you learn how to Dream Dive?"

"Heard it, wasn't taught, got caught up in battle training so no time was made."

"It's easy, just place your hand on Hiro's head and sync with his thoughts. Simple as that."

"Okay… Let's do it."

Tadashi took her hand, phasing himself and her through the wall. Homura acted quickly, hurrying over to Baymax, holding up a gem to his optics, causing him to shut off.

"It'll only last for a little bit so don't be in there too long."

Tadashi nodded, putting his hand on Hiro's head, closing his eyes, focusing.

"_Ugh… THIS IS SO CONFUSING!"_

Tadashi jumped a little, finding himself in a place that was completely black, seeing his brother pacing around, running a hand through his hair.

_Probably still trying to figure out what Baymax saw… Maybe… I gotta point him in the right direction._

Tadashi kept out of sight as he called to his brother.

"Stuck again? Come on, shake things up, look at it from a different angle, use that big brain of yours."

Hiro stopped pacing, looking around.

"He'd get me if he knew I was this confused… Weird… I haven't thought about that in awhile…." Hiro thought aloud.

_It's been too long Hiro… but I know you.. You can do it._

"You'll figure it out, just put the pieces together."

Hiro nodded. "Right…. I'll figure this out. "No matter what.

"You will… trust me. Little brother."

Tadashi wanted to walk up to him and bring his arms around him but he felt it would be too soon… even for a dream.

_He needs time to take all this in._

* * *

"So much for not getting caught." Tadashi grumbled.

Homura and Tadashi both had a hand to their face as they watched the ongoing conversation below them. They were in the bigger part of the lab, sitting on one of the high beams.

"Please… stop…." Homura moaned quietly, cringing as Baymax was relaying info about Remembereds that he had found. _This is just making things worse. _

"I thought you knocked Baymax out when I went to dream dive."

"I did, but that doesn't mean he didn't see anything before then or possibly after."

Tadashi groaned looking down at the group again. "Greeeat."

They continued on discussing what they had been told… feeling some relief when they agreed to stop guessing who it was… and a few other things.

"But… now that brings the question. Why hasn't it revealed itself to Hiro yet? It's pretty clear whoever it is cares about him. Not just anyone would stroke someone's head." Honey Lemon reasoned.

"Maybe they don't wanna hurt him." Wasabi said looking to Hiro.

"... Well… I didn't just lose my brother… It could be anyone… Someone I don't remember…" Hiro hummed in thought.

"To be honest, you gotta meet whoever this mystery ghost is… You have full rights to know who is basically shadowing you." Gogo folded her arms. "Who knows… maybe they do want to meet you and just don't have the guts."

Tadashi turned a little red. _HEY! CUT ME A BREAK WILL YA?! _

"Yeah and maybe you could have like a ghostly sidekick!" Fred chimed in.

_S-Sidekick?! FRED! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_

Hiro chuckled a bit giving a small shrug. "I'll think about it guys… I'm not really sure how I'd even go about it… Aunt Cass always warned me and bro when we were kids not to mess with spirits. One time we were watching this show and it told about how to make a Oujia board and she turned it off so we wouldn't even think about trying it…. So I'd have to play my cards right."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Baymax thought allowed. "I can already see it… maybe I could try communicating with it."

"Yeah, but how do we bring it back?" Wasabi asked. "It just comes and goes."

"Guys, we're assuming we can boss it around here." Hiro pointed out. "Which I don't think is a good idea if that's the mindset you guys got. It has to be natural… I may not have believed in a lot of it growing up, but I know a thing or two… You can't boss around the spirit world. It's the other way around. Just give it time."

_Thank you Hiro… _Tadashi sighed in relief.

Homura shook her head. "Bossing around a Remembered is a never a good idea… glad your brother is reasonable."

"You can thank my Aunt Cass for that."

"Indeed…"

They looked back down again tuning back into whatever the team was talking about.

"So, another night at the lab anyone? And not a scary movie tonight… I swear I had nightmares." Honey Lemon shook her head. "Oi…"

"Yeah… The original Grudge is worse." Hiro smirked a bit remembering the first time he had seen it. "Tadashi screamed like a little girl… He swore the thing was gonna get him."

Tadashi turned red again.

_You little…!_

"... You tormented him didn't you?"

"... Yep."

"Excuse me Homura."

Tadashi went invisible, flying down and giving Hiro a good smack upside the head.

"OW!"

Everyone looked at Hiro with confused looks.

"You… Alright?"

Hiro rubbed his head. "Geeze that smarts… Yeah…"

_Serves you right. _Tadashi crossed his arms. _I made you vow never to tell anyone about that. I am SO stealing your gummy bears when you're not looking._

Tadashi started making his way back up… only to realize Baymax was following him now.

… _Stupid… Stupid… STUPID! _Tadashi scolded himself. _Of course I forgot about my darn robot in the moment of a revenge scheme, nice going Hamada!_

Tadashi knew he couldn't go back up or he'd expose Homura.

_I gotta get him to run his battery dry._

He started flying in circles… or rather just floating around lying back a little, watching Baymax follow him.

_I'm getting flashbacks to when I was first working on him… he followed me around like a toddler at one point._

Tadashi took note of the team leaving the room, Hiro being the only one present now.

"Boy he must be driving you crazy eh?" Hiro asked.

_Don't get me started. _

"Please sir I just want to speak with you." Baymax called out, reaching his hands out.

_Baymax no! Later but not right now-_

"Tadashi."

Tadashi looked up to Homura who had an alarmed look in her eyes.

"What is it?" he whispered.

She pointed to another side of the room. Tadashi followed her finger, his eyes widening when he saw traces of an Unsettled moving around.

_Oh just great… Always picks the worst times._

Tadashi looked at his brother and Baymax.

"Tadashi… just go." Homura whispered. "It'll have no qualms attacking now since it's just them…"

Tadashi swallowed hard, before pulling out his gear.

… _It's my duty to protect them… I'm not going to mess it up now._

He clasped his gear, bolting out of the lab.

_If they follow me I don't care… I'll do all I can to keep them safe…_


	9. Fight to the End

Tadashi found himself flying all over the campus, following his senses to wherever the Unsettled was, drowning out anything else going on around him. Finally, the chase ended as he came upon a very familiar building… that sent chills through him.

_It knows… _Tadashi growled, heading inside, looking around.

"... I know you're here… show yourself you coward."

Before long the Unsettled appeared, sneering at him.

"I wanted to play."

"And by play you mean eating my brother?" Tadashi took a ready stance, his armor coming on. "Not on your afterlife."

The Unsettled crouched, readying itself. "And I'm not the coward here Remembered, you can't even bring yourself to tell you brother you're back."

Tadashi growled, charging at it, throwing gears at it.

CLANK!

SHINK!

The Unsettled hissed as it was nicked by the gears before charging at Tadashi.

CRASH!

It pinned him down, scratching at his shoulders.

"AGH!"

Tadashi kicked it off, nailing it hard with more gears, sending the Unsettled skidding across the floor. Tadashi got up weakly, summoning more gears.

"I'll keep pushing harder… You know that…"

The Unsettled growled. "Oh I'm so scared."

Tadashi growled back. "You should be… I suggest you get out before I chase you out."

"And what good will that do since I'll just come back?" The Unsettled charged again, dodging gears as it tried to get closer to Tadashi.

"Just love ruining things don't you?" Tadashi sneered, launching more gears.

"You're the one ruining things…" The Unsettled hissed as it dodged around them. "Ruined that boy's innocence.. Oh I bet it was glorious, him having to watch in horror as his big brother turned into a pile of ashes…"

Tadashi's eyes lit up brightly.

"Shut up… SHUT UP!" he screamed.

He sent the Unsettled skidding across the floor with a gear. It hit a pole hard, trembling as it stood back up. Tadashi was panting… he could feel exhaustion starting to creep in.

_I… I have to keep fighting…_

He locked eyes with the Unsettled, staring it down.

"I'm only going to tell you one more time… get out before I chase you out." Tadashi hissed.

The Unsettled sneered at him… before its eyes focused on something else, a grin crossing its face.

"Well hello… little brother." The Unsettled cackled. "Finally found me."

Tadashi's eyes widened in horror as he saw who the Unsettled was looking at. Hiro and Baymax were present in the room now, Hiro's eyes wide at the sight he was seeing.

_Not now… I can't let him know it's me._

Tadashi growled a little keeping his head low, tapping the side of his helmet as a tint came over his visor.

_Thank you Nick for teaching me that…_

He looked at the Unsettled growling.

"Leave him out of this!"

"But isn't he what this all about, Remembered?" The Unsettled laughed. "After all… Otouto just means everything."

"N-Nii-san…?" Hiro murmured shuddering. "W-What happened to you…?"

_HIRO DON'T LISTEN TO IT!_

The Unsettled's form changed before Tadashi could even speak out. His eyes widening as the Unsettled mimicked his casual appearance.

"What happened to me? Oh let me tell you. THIS." The Unsettled gestured to himself. "Is all your fault. You just couldn't hold on tight enough could you? Just had to let me die. Some brother you are!"

Hiro lowered his head. "I didn't…. I thought you'd come back out! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GO IN THERE! IF I COULD'VE I WOULD'VE TAKEN YOUR PLACE!" He screamed.

"Well there's no changing the past…" One of the Unsettled's arms changed into a blade. "And now… I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!"

_NO!_

Tadashi tackled the Unsettled away from his brother.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" he shrieked, pinning the it to a wall.

The Unsettled struggled trying to slice at him. "Get off… You're nothing… Look at him… Terrified of what I've become…" He lowered his head, whispering to him. "What YOU have become."

Tadashi's grip tightened as he snarled at the Unsettled.

"Oh you're so pushing your luck… I'm not going to let all the work I've had to do end like this." He slammed the Unsettled hard into the wall, getting in his face. "I DIDN'T JUST WAKE UP TWO YEARS LATER TO HAVE HIM THINK I'VE BECOME A MONSTER!"

"Might as well be with how you're acting now… guess we should put you down." The Unsettled headbutted him hard and before Tadashi knew it… jabbed one of his arm blades into his chest… right where his Anchor Gear was.

A gasp escaped Tadashi's mouth as he fell to the ground… Everything felt cold… numb… he couldn't see.

It started to feel hot now. He cringed feeling the burns... The smoke in his lungs making it hard to breathe.

_Not again... It hurts... It hurts!_

"Tadashi."

He looked around blindly, recognizing the voice.

"Homura… help…" he wheezed. "Please… it… it hurts… It hurts way worse than the other times…"

Tadashi felt someone pull them into their arms, holding one of his hands.

"I know… but you need to ignore it again just like those other times… Easier said than done… I know… especially with since it hit your gear… but your brother needs you… focus on him… try to get your senses back."

Tadashi nodded, trying to focus. He could hear someone else coming over… he knew those squishy sounding foot steps anywhere.

"Is there anyway I can help?" Baymax asked.

"Help him sit up… be sure he gets lots of rest after this is over… and don't tell anyone you saw me."

"Understood."

Tadashi felt Homura's warmth fade as he felt himself pressed against vinyl.

"You will be alright." Baymax assured him.

_Right… I… I got to be…_

His vision started to come back to him. He could see his brother fighting back against the Unsettled. It fell back, its form changing back to the lion from earlier.

"Little brat… I'll kill you where you stand." it growled, standing up in a ready position.

"Get out of here before I really stick it to you. Come back when you know how to beat a Hamada." Hiro said, taking a defensive stance.

The Unsettled charged at him, its claws outstretched and mouth wide open.

_Oh no you don't!_

Tadashi out stretched one of his hands, causing a barrier made of gears to appear around Hiro that deflected the Unsettled away from him, sending it flying into a wall. Hiro let out a gasp as he looked to see him. Tadashi kept his eyes focused on the Unsettled, trying to ignore the exhaustion that was setting in, thankful for the help Baymax was providing.

"You heard him… get out… NOW." Tadashi said between pants.

The Unsettled sneered… but it knew that this was a lost cause.

"You win… but don't think there won't be another rematch in time… Remembered."

The Unsettled left without another word. Once he was sure it was gone, Tadashi made the shield disappear, slumping against Baymax, his head down, barely conscious.

_I'm at my limit here… My head…_

"H-Hey are you okay?"

Tadashi didn't need to look up to know it was Hiro talking to him. He pointed to his gear.

"Just… need a rest… it.." Tadashi coughed. "Hit my weak point."

"Right… Baymax? Let's get him back to the lab so he can rest…"

Baymax nodded, picking him up. Tadashi closed his eyes, turning invisible.

_I'll let them handle it from here…_

Before he knew it he found himself in Hiro's lab, lying out on a table, looking to his brother. Soon as he was sure no one else was coming in he made himself visible.

"You're gonna be okay…" Hiro assured him. "No one's gonna find out about you… Promise…"

_Now… I need to tell him… now…_

Tadashi reached a hand out to his brother. "Hiro…"

Hiro took his hand squeezing it gently. "Y-Yeah?"

Tears streaked Tadashi's face as he reached up, tapping the side of his helmet so he could slip it off, revealing himself to his brother. Hiro's eyes got wide as tears of his own became present. He didn't waste a moment as he threw his arms around him.

"Nii-san…" he whispered.

Tadashi brought his arms around him, choking on his words.

"Otouto… I…. I'm home…"

Hiro sniffled a bit, looking up at him. "H-Hi Tadashi…" He choked up a bit but was smiling in relief.

Tadashi stroked his hair a little, smiling weakly.

"Hey…"

Hiro nuzzled his hand a bit keeping close. "Missed you… Missed you so much…"

"I missed you too Hiro… Sorry it took so long to get home… things happened… but I came back… I came back for you…" He held him closer. "I didn't want to leave you behind."

Hiro hugged his brother tighter, laying his head on his shoulder. "Just glad you came back… Do me a favor… No more heart attacks okay?"

Tadashi chuckled. "No promises…" He pulled back a little coughing a bit. "Ngh…" He brought his hand to his Anchor Gear cringing. _Just wish this would stop hurting now… _

Hiro cringed pulling back looking him over. "Is there anything we can do to help you?"

"I… I just need to… to…"

Tadashi couldn't finish his sentence. He had no energy left. He slumped back against the table as his eyes slide shut, exhaustion finally taking its toll as everything went black.


	10. Epilogue

"Tadashi."

_Hm..? Homura…?_

"Time to wake up… your brother is waiting for you. Your journey is finally at its end… come on… open your eyes. This is what you wanted…. right?"

_Yes… It's what I wanted this whole time…_

"Then wake up… he's right there."

Tadashi struggled a little as he opened his eyes. It was a little blinding at first, but everything cleared and he could see his brother right beside him.

"Mm…? What hit me…?" he asked.

Hiro smiled giving one of his hands a squeeze. "A monster made of goo but you managed to make it out…"

Tadashi looked to him, smiling softly. "Awesome…" He looked to see his Anchor Gear in his hand and was all healed up, sighing in relief. He let it float up to his head, turning back into his hat before he sat up. "Ah… much better."

"Agreed there." Hiro nodded looking his brother over. "You haven't changed a bit…"

"Yeah, stuck with these looks for the rest of my life." Tadashi struck a dramatic pose. "Not sure what I'll do."

Hiro snickered before he threw his head back laughing. "Well I know one thing… You'll be eternally a NERD forever." He laughed nudging his brother a bit.

"I can live with that… Nerd!" Tadashi pulled him into his arms, messing up his hair. "C'mere you!" _Oh I've missed this!_

Hiro yelped before laughing hugging his brother. "You're so gonna get it one of these days! Submit to the messy hair society!"

Tadashi chuckled. "Maybe! But I'll worry about that later." He looked to Baymax. "I'm guessing your scans are probably driving you crazy."

"If you mean that I wish I could understand your current state, then you would be correct."

"Don't worry, I'll get that fixed up once I get a moment to make a chip."

"Thank you Tadashi."

"You're welcome Baymax."

Hiro shook his head smiling. "Just glad your back… But hehe… Funny thing you reminded me of when you said "chip"..." He smirked.

_That's never a good sign… and I think I just felt a chill got through me._

"... I'm afraid to ask. What did you do to my robot?"

The teen gave a completely innocent look. "Why whatever could I possibly do to my beloved Nii-san's robot?" He said complete with puppy eyes.

_I got a list… But I'll just go with the top one._

"I don't know… possibly turn him into a bot fighting robot."

"HEY! I've been clean for two years with that. I only do the local official tournaments… But uh…. Aunt Cass may have done something…" Hiro trailed off.

They both heard a sigh come from Baymax.

"She programmed a chip to turn me into a cook/butler…"

_She… what…?_

Tadashi was silent… then a snicker came about before a full out laughter.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"I know right!?" Hiro laughed. "It was awesome!"

Baymax deflated a little lowering his head. "Your aunt is very much like Hiro in some aspects…"

"Aww… my poor robot…" Tadashi went over to him, patting his shoulder. "You'll be okay."

"She at least does not ask me to become a full time chef… Hiro forbade that at least." Baymax nodded.

"Yeeeaaah…" Hiro chuckled. "But he's still on the weekend clock… And Friday nights… He makes some of it better than Aunt Cass does… He doesn't burn the meat when it comes to Sukiyaki."

"... Can I get a try at that sometime? That sounds delicious."

"Very well… Friday night it is."

"Yes!" Hiro quietly cheered.

Tadashi chuckled. "Awesome."

"Tadashi, I do have some questions for you."

"Fire away big guy."

"Who else is going to be under your contract?"

_That is a good question._

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… Aunt Cass… still working on the third one…"

Hiro smirked a bit. "You know… You could include one of the other team members… Like Honey."

_Huh? H-Honey Lemon…? _Tadashi thought, feeling some heat rush to his face as he looked towards his brother with a questioning look.

"What's with that face?"

"Oh just…. Y'know… She misses ya like crazy… And she still has as her phone wallpaper that picture of us on… Y'know… THAT night…" Hiro shrugged. "Just thought she might like to know your not gone forever… And what's with those red cheeks eh?"

Tadashi felt more heat and immediately slapped himself _GAH! STOP THAT! _"Oh be quiet." _Though… Honey was one of the friends I was closer to… I told her everything including Hiro's antics... I'll think about it._

"You know you love me." Hiro snickered.

Tadashi shook his head. "Any other questions?"

"Are you planning on working with the team?" Baymax chimed in. "If you are going to communicate I would recommend coming up with another name to go by so your contract is not violated."

Tadashi paced the room a little, sighing.

"I kind of wish I could find a loop hole around that since… I really wish to see all my friends again… But fighting beside them would be good to do as well…"

"Well…" Hiro mused. "Your visor is tinted so you can't see who's inside of it… And your armor is like mine so all they'd know is you're my protector… I could even lie and say it's our dad guarding us…. Or…" The boy hummed in thought before getting his signature grin as an idea came to him. "What about a code name?"

Tadashi hummed in thought. "I never did get a proper name Fred for the Nerd Lab so I'm overdue."

"Yep… And I got an idea too…"

"Let's hear it."

Hiro pointed to Tadashi. "You Tadashi Hamada, will become… Immortal 7."

Tadashi repeated the name in his head.

_Immortal 7… well… it does fit._

"Immortal 7… I like it."

"Then Immortal 7 it is… Hm…" Hiro hummed. "Guess we'll have to change the team name… We got seven members now…"

"Maybe Tadashi could just be an add on… a vigilante as someone might put it." Baymax suggested.

"True… And people might wonder if they could join if all that's needed is armor and well.. We can't take on just ANYONE… Alright if it's alright with Tadashi he'll just be an ally and not directly part of Big Hero 6…" Hiro looked over to Tadashi. "Would it be okay?"

"Fine with me. I still get to fight with you guys." Tadashi brought Hiro into an embrace. "And I still get to be with my brother."

Hiro hugged him tightly sighing happily. "Hamada brothers forever…"

"That's right…" Tadashi stroked his hair. "Never to part again."

Hiro relaxed, nuzzling a little. "Yeah… Love you Nii-san…"

"Love you too… Otouto…"

Hiro closed his eyes. "Hey bro… one last question?"

"Yes?"

"What… was that thing that attacked us?"

Tadashi sighed. "I got a whole story to tell you before I explain what that thing was… Just not right now… my head still hurts."

Hiro nuzzled him. "Then I can wait."

Tadashi nuzzled back. "Good…"

He sighed in relief, closing his eyes.

_It's good to finally be home._

**The End**


End file.
